


Sip From the Devil's Cup

by reserve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Evil Space Boyfriends, Force Sex is the Best Sex, Galactic Domination, Hux Has Feelings, M/M, Trash...fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone—maybe one of his middling peers at the Academy—had suggested that one day he would be on the receiving end of a hand-job from the Force, teenaged Armitage Hux would have told that someone to fuck right off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sip From the Devil's Cup

**Author's Note:**

> A [lovely anon](http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/136962339970/could-i-prompt-kylux-smut-with-hux-fucking-kylo-on) requested Hux and Kylo Ren having sex atop Snoke's throne. Welp, here's what I've got for you darling. This is pure, unrepentant porn. I am not sorry.
> 
> Title from "Toxic" by the ever relevant B. Spears, specifically [this haunting cover](https://soundcloud.com/sivmusic/04-toxic). Don't lie, the lyrics are perfect.

Snoke was already dead by the time they reached the inner chambers of his once heavily guarded citadel. They dispatched the last remaining sycophants themselves, by blaster and lightsaber blade, back to back like true warrior brothers in arms.

Hux’s breath was coming in ragged gulps, and it seemed impossible to get a satiating gasp of air. What remained of his regulation uniform was in tatters, and his stained undershirt had been torn at the collar at some point. There was a gash above his brow and blood was leaking sluggishly down the side of his face. He could smell its coppery tang. Beside him, Ren was equally worse for wear. He’d needed to discard his helmet when their transport crash landed, and his long, pale face had been wind burnt and chafed. Ren’s hair had grown even longer on their journey from the crash site to this place, but somehow Hux hadn't noticed until now: how it flowed past Ren’s broad shoulders, shot through with unexpected auburn from the unforgiving desert sun. Hux wanted to touch it, but he couldn’t. Not now.

They had to find the throne room, secure the building, radio those troops loyal to him and Ren who had surrounded the perimeter. Hux had not known he could inspire that kind of loyalty at all, but here they were, a brand new faction in a galaxy with such multi-faceted political allegiances that they may as well just disappear. As Ren had suggested weeks ago. Find another ship and leave.

The subterranean temple that their former Supreme Leader called home was more like a hermit’s lair. The air was cool and slightly damp, it had a mossy smell, like the deep depths of the forests on Hux’s homeworld. It was like a natural cooling system has been set in place. The stones beneath their feet were dusty soft red clay, and what light filtered down through the thin vents above them caught on dirt particles and made them glimmer in the dim hall.

“There it is!” Ren shouted, pointing ahead of them. He took off from beside Hux at a breakneck pace.

He was barreling toward a pair of towering wooden doors, equipped with massive iron-wrought handles, like something out of one Hux’s childhood fairy stories. It was only safe to assume there lived a troll behind those doors. He heard Ren’s ungainly form collide with wood, and even from several yards away it became obvious that he was struggling.

When Hux caught up with him, only marginally less out of breath, Ren turned to him with a wide, mad grin.

“Glad you decided to help.”

“Of _course_ I’m going to help, you horrible—wait. Can’t you do your?”  Hux wiggled his fingers.

Ren shook his head. “Not here. These walls are meant to dampen a force user’s abilities. Once we’re beyond them, I’ll be able to, but not here.” He made a valiant effort at throwing himself against the door.

Hux rolled his eyes and reached for the handle on the door Ren wasn’t currently fighting. He took hold with both hands, wished he still had his leather gloves, and tugged with all his might. A resounding creak, and the door edged toward him, newly reminded that it could open at all. It scraped the stone ground with a terrible screeching sound and Ren turned to face him, his face contorted into an astounded expression. Then he put his hands on either side of Hux’s and they pulled together, their feet sliding on the ground, their shoulders touching.

Hux felt his heart pick up to an impossibly faster pace. Ren hadn’t stood this close to him since the night in the rain.

Once the door was ajar enough for Ren to fit through he was gone. Hux wiped a dusty hand down the side of his face, and realized too late that he’d just covered his jaw in blood. Then he followed Ren into the dark.

And it was very, very dark. True dark, the dark of one thousand nights in Space. Hux assumed it would be. Snoke barely seemed like a living thing during most of their hologram interactions. It wasn’t shocking that his throne room felt like a tomb, and it wasn’t shocking that Snoke’s throne was just a normal throne and not some towering, enormous monstrosity as suggested by his frankly aspirational projection. At least the hall didn’t _smell_ of decay. Just more of that same soft, green scent. New growth from the forest floor, ferns, tangling vines. Ren illuminated the room with his lightsaber and cast everything in eerie red. Snoke’s body had been taken from this mausoleum before they were even half-way here. The old myth that the most powerful Jedi could live on long after death had clearly affected his killers.

The remains of a small, shoddy funeral pyre had been visible when they came upon the citadel.

Ren leant his crackling saber against a pillar, allowing them a little bit of light, and walked up the steps to where Snoke’s abandoned throne sat.

“Come here,” he called. He sounded joyous, a little unhinged. It made Hux’s whole body shiver; he was as of yet unsure what do with a newly freed Kylo Ren. A Kylo Ren who was now his own master.

Hux took the steps at a tentative pace. He had become undisciplined during these long days together. But he attempted dignity as he approached what was once a hallowed place. Ren, on the other hand, threw himself down onto Snoke’s stone seat and sat with his legs splayed out and his elbows on the chair arms. He was still grinning. He looked like a soiled boy prince.

Which, Hux supposed, he was.

“Yes, Lord Ren?”

“I said, come _here_.” Ren patted his knee.

Hux resisted the urge to scowl.

“You must be joking,” he said.

Ren stood and regarded him for a long moment before pushing Hux onto the throne himself.

“That's more to your liking,” he said.

“I—” The stone was cold under Hux’s hands. From this vantage point the room looked massive, empty, and strange, like perhaps there had never been a Lord Snoke at all. Another fairy story. Just a puppet master controlling the direction of the stars. He swallowed sudden fear of the unknown and then Ren stepped between his open thighs.

“Admit it. I can see that you do. Your excellency.” 

Hux shivered even as he felt ire rise up in his throat. He hated being teased.

“If you’re so omniscient then why must I?”

“Because.” Ren tilted his head. “Because you _like_ giving me what I want.”

Hux made a scoffing sound and Ren drew closer. He put his hand on Hux’s thigh, thumb in the crease of his pelvis. Unmistakable territory. Hux felt need curl in at the edges of his mind like smoke signals and realized it was not his alone. There was anger too, but for once the anger wasn’t Ren’s at all. Ren...Ren’s power had returned to him. It felt weak, the way it prodded at his mind; not the usual firm hand carding through his thoughts, stroking his more base desires. But it was there. That tickle. It made him groan, and Ren must have seen what came immediately to the forefront of Hux’s thoughts because he whispered, amused and wicked, “here, General? How fitting,” and dropped to his knees like he'd been born to kneel, when it was in fact the opposite.

“You shouldn't,” Hux said, already sliding his fingers into Ren’s hair. One side was matted lightly with blood. He wasn't sure who it belonged to.

“I know.”

Ren undid the clasp at the top of his trousers. They'd both abandoned skivvies days ago in an attempt ward off the heated friction from walking so far. Cool, subterranean air hit Hux’s erection but it was chased away by Ren’s thick, girlish lips, by the wet heat of his mouth, and the lightly textured flat of his tongue as it stripped up the underside of Hux’s cock. He could only imagine that he smelled rank and unbecoming, but Ren looked greedy and uncaring as he followed the path of his mouth with one huge hand, enveloping Hux again and again. Hux could barely look, it was so filthy.

The one time—the _only_ time—they had touched like this, had been a few days after the crash. They were both exhausted, parched, Ren was only half-healed. But the sky had opened and rain had anointed both of them, coming down in nearly opaque sheets. Steam rose from flat rocks, and scaled creatures rushed to take cover beneath straggly underbrush. Kylo Ren had pushed him down into the soft clay ground and kissed him until his mouth was bleeding. His kisses smeared blood down the side of Hux’s throat and over his clavicles and Hux opened his dry lips and filled his mouth with rain. He'd thought they were going to die.

But they didn't. They were here. 

And Hux was so close, on the knife’s edge of release, when Ren pulled away and inelegantly wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. Hux took a big steadying breath; Kylo Ren on his knees, lips glistening and wet from sucking cock was quite a lot to take in, the stuff of very late night fantasy. He wanted Ren’s mouth back on every guilty inch of him.

“Sit back,” Ren said. The red light lent a mysterious glint to his eyes. Hux obeyed without protest, and watched as Ren took his own hard cock in hand. Hux hadn’t noticed that he’d tugged down his pants, and the knowledge that Ren had seen fit to start touching himself while bobbing on Hux’s cock sent a jolt of lust through him. Ren smirked, like he’d felt it. Which he likely had. He reached for himself, and ended up with both wrists pinned to the stone at his sides by an unseen force. His erection didn’t flag, but he did fix Ren with a rather hateful look.

“There, there,” Ren said, infuriatingly alluring. “You’ll get yours.” Then he had the nerve to drag his awful, crooked teeth over his lower lip in a show so suggestive that it could have been drawn from Hux’s own sordid daydreams.

“Damn you,” Hux said, rapt.

With his cock jutting out from the dark fabric covering his thighs, and his torn-up robes, Ren couldn’t have looked more the part of an illicit fuck. He tilted his head back and let Hux fully appreciate the long line of his neck, the fading bruise just below his ear. Hux longed to put his mouth to it, to deepen the hurt and make it purple over again. Ren brought his other hand up to his mouth and sucked two long fingers between his swollen lips, he groaned around them, and Hux’s cock jerked at the sound.

“Don’t come,” he rasped, “let me finish you.”

Ren shook his head, and as though Hux’s words had urged him onward, came into his fist. It wasn’t immediately apparent how careful he had been until he shuffled slightly forward, breathing harshly, and that same fist came down over Hux’s hard cock, slicking him up, a near shattering touch it was so needed.

Hux gasped.

His wrists strained at their force grip. He watched, captivated, as Ren stood, and although he stepped away to divest himself of his garments and briefly reach behind himself, he was somehow still touching Hux: another unseen hand, working Hux’s wet cock, twisting at the head just as he liked. Hux’s hips lifted up, fucking into a talented, invisible fist. He had seen so much, so very much, since making Kylo Ren an acquaintance, and then a rival, and then...a something more. If someone—maybe one of his middling peers at the Academy—had suggested that one day he would be on the receiving end of a hand-job from the Force, while sitting astride their Supreme Leader’s throne after a neat little coup, teenaged Armitage Hux would have told that someone to fuck right off.

Shows how little he knew then. He hated to feel blessed to know Ren, especially after all of the mutual trouble they had caused one another, but now, after their tentative truce (hilariously solidified by a handful of orgasms), it was hard not to feel a little bit like fate was smiling down on him, like the Dark Side of the Force was truly on his side. And Kylo Ren, crawling atop him, knees settling on either side of his slim hips, and then lowering himself down onto Hux’s cock, replacing the invisible hand with his own heated body, made Hux feel like every minor trifle between them, and every single broken piece of machinery, and every failed plan, could be considered well worth it, especially when Ren said, “touch me,” and released Hux’s wrists.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hux said. “I’ll never stop now.”

"Good." 

One hand found its way to the slick skin at Ren’s lower back, and the other found his jaw, thumb pressing into the hinge of it and forcing Ren’s mouth open. Ren was hard again, and he was so tight, but certainly not struggling to bounce up and down on Hux’s lap in a punishing rhythm, his cock rubbing between his bare stomach and Hux’s still covered body. He tugged Ren’s face towards his, and kissed him, worried at that wonderful, bitable lower lip of his like it was meant to be worried at.  Ren shuddered against him when Hux stilled his hips with two hands at Ren’s waist, and took over, fucking up into the heart of him.

There was nothing comfortable about their configuration, but Hux would have fucked Ren on a bed of sharp scrap metal if given the chance. The thought was terrifying, and it made Ren smile against Hux’s mouth and grip the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“How does it feel, knowing that even with a throne beneath your pale ass, you’d still do anything for this?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ren” Hux managed.

“Don’t lie to yourself."

Then Ren bit down sharply at his mouth and Hux felt his whole body spasm before he realized he was coming, hard, into Ren’s waiting body. Emptying himself in a way that felt damning. They were alone in the universe, the two of them, and they were dangerous.

“Much more so together, than apart,” Ren said. Always right there, always dipping his filthy fingers into Hux’s mind.

Hux kissed him again, plundering his wicked, foolish, irresistible mouth, and kept kissing him, as he slipped a hand between their sweat-damp bodies, and brought Ren off a second time, knuckles sliding against Ren’s bare abdomen. It _was_ damning, the whole of it. They had effectively brought an end to their leader’s former glory, and now they had defiled his seat of power. There was no going back from this point, there was only forward, he and Kylo Ren: the universe at their feet, loyal soldiers at their call, a galaxy to unite beneath the banner of a _new_  First Order.

It would, Hux was sure, be glorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://reserve.tumblr.com).
> 
> Uhhhhh, the insanely talented chickadddddd drew [something filthy](http://chickadddddd.tumblr.com/image/137335183873) to go along with this fic and I feel fucking blessed as fuck. Wow.


End file.
